This invention relates to fire ring systems having pluralities of load-bearing portions. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of distinct but integrally joined components designed to provide non-uniform distortion characteristics under given compression loads.
In prior art fire ring systems wherein multiple but separate load-bearing components are employed, a major source of difficulty lies in the achievement of proper relative location of the separate components with respect to one another under conditions of assembly line production. Another problem relates to distortion characteristics of the separate components when placed under loads, whether or not the components are joined together. In some instances, greater compression capacity is desired of one distinct portion or component than of another within a given fire ring system. Efforts at achieving greater compression loads per unit of axial distortion have heretofore been accomplished only through increases in physical thickness of the body portions or components having the greater capacities.